yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanders
Sanders (サンダース Sandāsu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an instructor of Academia. Appearance Sanders is a middle aged-man sprouting a large messy mustache and short black hair featuring two strands shaped like antennae. He is seen mostly wearing a black military outfit. Personality Sanders is a serious and strict individual. He firmly believes in Academia's agenda and teaches his alumni with a rigorous mindset. He has shown to be a strategic and methodical individual as he devised a trap to capture the Lancers and often remarking to his students the best course of action in battle depending on the mission at hand. He instructs his students to be completely obedient; anything less will not satisfy him, to the point of threatening the Battle Beast over seeing him smile in relief at avoiding a loss. Sanders seems to be a man obsessed with war and strength as he pursues to create the strongest Duel soldiers ever. His enthusiasm is such that he refers to his students as gladiators and as their training grounds as a holy place, seeing no greater honor than in combat itself. Ultimately, he is a man of Darwinist principles and cares little in sacrificing his own students or even having them battle each other, so long as his ultimate masterpiece, a soldier of utmost strength is born as a result. His principles are deeply ingrained in both his students and even himself, as seen when neither of them cared about Sanders himself being sealed into a card, and in fact encouraged it as a glorious sacrifice. He tends to usher the catchphrase "Glory on the Academia". History Fusion Dimension Arc Survival Duel Sanders first appeared reporting to Leo Akaba, the Professor, of the Lancers' arrival and then as ordered by the latter, sent his students to capture the Lancers. He appointed five of his strongest students: Ethan, Emma, Bernie, Jacob, and Ted to Duel the five Lancers they have captured in a Survival Duel battle royal where there will be only one winner while the losers will be turned into cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" When Emma and Jacob were defeated, Sanders was outraged that his top elites were wiped out and couldn't surpass that guy. When Crow revealed the eleventh Duelist's identity, Sanders told everyone that is the strongest Battle Beast he grown, BB. He told his students that Battle Beast is very hostile and will card anyone, causing him to be defective and imprisoned. He also told them that he was planning on molding them into the strongest duelists but there was no result after his chosen five were defeated. He told them if they don't want to carded like the first five, they should watch the Duel closely. He was unimpressed by Gongenzaka's Pendulum Summon and said they awakened the monster that's battle hungry. He was surprised when Jack Atlas arrived in the arena.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" ".]] He asked Jack was he one of the Lancers comrades and told him to show that confidence he has against Battle Beast. He wondered why Jack set a card first and was surprised when he activated it on the same turn. He got angry when Battle Beast smiled for escaping defeat and joined the Duel, receiving an intrusion penalty. He used "Slave Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor" and used the effect of "Tamer Editor" to Special Summon "Gladial Beast Andabatae" from Battle Beast's Extra Deck to his field. He told Battle Beast to fight freely now and show his strength and viciousness to the enemy. He told him its a direct order from the Professor, except Reiji Akaba, eliminate the Lancers especially Yūya Sakaki. He then used the second effect of "Tamer Editor" to destroy "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight", but Jack prevented it with "Red Armor", instead he attacked Yūya directly and told Battle Beast to prevent him from getting an Action Card, but he stood frozen. When Yūya dodged the attack with "Evasion", Sanders yelled at Battle Beast for not following orders and that the superior officer's orders are absolute on the battlefield. He told the rest of his students to engrave it into their hearts as absolute obedience is his cardinal rule. After Battle Beast used "Gladial Beast Assault Fort", Sanders told him to bury Yūya and Jack but yelled at him again for ignoring orders again and threatened to seal him into a card. He was surprised when Battle Beast used the effect of "Tamer Editor" to destroy itself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 121: "Brand of Misfortune" He is then defeated and got mad at Battle Beast for attacking him too. He listened to Yūya and Battle Beast's talk about their similarities and told Battle Beast to seal him because he can teach his students how harsh a real battle can be. But, before doing so he told Battle Beast his goal about creating the strongest Duel solider in order to carry out the Professor's order to eliminate Yūya. He then told Battle Beast to seal him and eliminate Yūya as it is the Professor's order and told him that he won't survive if he fails. When Battle Beast's "Forts" failed, Sanders was angry that Battle Beast failed to end the Duel with his trump card. Sanders called Yūya an idiot for destroying his monsters due to the effect of "Great Fortress" and he'll meet his end as well. However, he learned that Pendulum Monsters don't go to the graveyard, making the effect of "Great Fortress" useless, shocking him. Sanders told Yūya that the Professor's next assassin will send him to his doom as his students take him away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Academia Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Antagonist Category:Images of Sanders